PAMA's Not Done
by UnskilledAuthor
Summary: Alternate ending to Episode 7... what if PAMA wasn't actually defeated? What if he 'lived' on and now wants revenge? Rated T only cuz I wanna be extra safe but it could probably be rated K plus. Also, first fanfic so I wasn't 100% sure want to title it, what to rate it, what genres to put it under, etc. so be patient with my ignorance :P. Includes Harper, OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first ever fanfic so, yeah, it's not going to be the greatest... I know that! I need work, I get that. But you got to start somewhere, right? This is my start. Thanks for reading this! But before you do, just know a few things! 1) Male Jesse. 2) I changed a heck of a lot and more of episode 7's ending. 3) This starts off as Jesse enters PAMA's core in episode 7. 4) Lukas was saved verses Petra. Ok! I think (hope) that it's! Thanks again for reading this! I know it needs work so I'll take all the** ** _helpful_** **criticism I can get! Thanks for the support! I'm going to shut up now and stop making myself look like an idiot... enjoy!**

"The Heart is to well protected, Jesse. It is impossible to destroy." The giant screen that displayed PAMA grinned evilly. "Good Luck. Now if you excuse me, the portal is minutes away from being finished and my useful citizens shall want an inspirational speech on making your world… useful." The giant red screen flickered off. Jesse flinched at the word 'useful', PAMA had completely ruined that word for him. He assumed PAMA moved to be displayed on the main screen outside, so it would now be safe for him to search the abandoned core. He could hear the clanging of Lukas's sword and the crashing of Ivor's splash potions outside. He would have to move fast; his friends couldn't hold off the horde of monsters forever, not to mention these monsters were 10 times as tough. He crept around in the red glow of the core of PAMA. He was pretty much inside a giant robot, with wires and red stone signals everywhere. ' _This is what PAMA considers his core? His? Her? It.'_ Jesse thought to himself. He walked into a clearing inside the mess of technology. In the center of the clearing where four glowing red pillars in the center of the four pillars, a crystal-like red block shimmered, floating in mid-air. ' _This must be what Lukas was talking about.'_ Jesse ran towards it but stopped. Last time her was inside the center of a large, evil thing that was trying to ruin the world, and had power source that needed to be destroyed in the center of it… he lost his best friend. People called Reuben a pet, but he was much more than just a pet, he meant the world to Jesse. Jesse tried not to think of him much, but every once and awhile, the memories would come back. He needed to be more careful, especially when he was alone this time. How would he destroy it? Could he just remove it? When Harper was giving him the instructions, it all happened so fast. She had to rush out the information as she was being taken away. Was he supposed to get rid of The Red Stone Heart once and for all? Or remove it and give it to Harper? If he was supposed to destroy it, how would he? Could he even get it when it was that high? He looked around, dirt was all around him. He collected up whatever didn't have a red stone signal on it and started to build a stairway up to The Red Stone Heart. Block after block he placed. He was almost there, maybe 5 blocks away. He took a step and was suddenly flown backwards. He hit the ground hard. He unsteadily got to his feet and saw a red force field shimmer around The Red Stone Heart. The four pillars shimmered with it. ' _So the pillars protect it'_ He should've know… how could he be so stupid? He needed to take out the pillars first. He fished around in his inventory and pulled out the eversource. He spawned in four creeper eggs. One to blow up each pillar. He spawned them in one by one, with agility he jumped back and forth in front of them, making them blow up each pillar. He proudly watched as the last pillar blew up. The force field crumbled away. Carefully, Jesse continued his staircase to The Red Stone Heart. Inspecting it first, he quickly yanked the block out of its place. The whole place shook. Alarmed, Jesse tucked it in his inventory and booked it out of there. Past crumbled pillars, past red stone, past wires, past the screen, and through the cave's entrance. He bumped into Ivor.

"Watch it will ya?" Ivor glanced at Jesse before throwing another potion.

"Jesse!" Lukas smiled while fighting off a red-eyed zombie.

"Glad someone is happy to see me, and I got The Red Stone Heart! Let's go! This place is crumbling down and fast!" Jesse weaved his way through the horde with Lukas and Ivory quickly following. They slipped their way out to see every chipped citizen in neat rows, looking up at the other large PAMA screen. PAMA was already in the middle of its 'inspirational speech'. "You guys quietly and carefully see if you can spot Petra and Harper… oh, and don't get caught." Lukas and Ivory nodded and stealthily crept up behind some large rocks to spy on the lifeless crowd. Jesse turned the other way to the already lit portal. He figured he should find a way to turn it off until they stopped PAMA and Harper could fix it. Soon PAMA's cave of a heart would be completely caved in and hopefully PAMA would shut down. In the near distance, Jesse saw and heard PAMA start to malfunction.

"And then-t-th-the-then-th… ERROR. ERROR. THREAT DETECTED." PAMA's automated voice cracked and the screen went hay-wire. PAMA started to smoke and spark. The screen splintered and a horrible, screeching noise filled the air until the screen broke completely and everything simmered down. There was only a small sizzle of smoke coming from the dead screen and the defeated PAMA. All the chips lost their glow and fell off. Slowly each citizen looked around, confused, in pain, trying to remember everything. Jesse bolted down to the crowd.

"Harper? Petra? PETRA?" He yelled out, trying to find his friends. Jesse spotted Lukas and Ivor frantically searching through the dazed crowd. "H…have you found them?"

"Not yet, keep looking!" Lukas didn't even glance at Jesse.

"Harper!" Ivor yelled gleefully. Jesse and Lukas ran towards where he was standing. Next to him was a confused Harper looking around.

"Y... you actually did it? I knew you would but… ow!" Harper quickly cupper her hands to her head.

"I know; it hurts a lot doesn't it?" Lukas put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ivor, you should get Harper out of this crowd, find her a place to sit." Jesse suggested. As Ivor navigated her, Lukas and Jesse started searching again. "Split up! Look over there, I'll look over here." Jesse wandered around. A little off, he saw Petra sitting on the ground. He ran to her, "Petra! Are you ok?" Jesse kneeled to help her up.

"J…Jesse? Ow. Jesse, I…I saw it, ow! It hurts to think. And I… you… and Ivor… and… I almost hurt you guys, didn't I?" Petra's voice cracked weakly.

"No, no, Petra, it wasn't your fault, PAMA was controlling you."

"Petra?" Lukas ran up to them. "Are you ok?"

"Lukas? What? I… I thought you were chipped too? You seem completely fine?" She looked at him confused.

"I was, and it was awful! But Jesse, he… he saved me by pushing me in the water. It broke the chip! He did when… well…" Lukas slowed down on his words, "When PAMA sent us… to, well… attack them…and…"

"And I almost killed Jesse." Petra looked at the ground.

"Petra, I told you, it wasn't your fault!" Jesse tried to reassure her. "Besides, we both know I don't die that easily!" Petra smiled a little but then started to beat herself up again.

"It doesn't matter! I still did it! And I'll never forgive myself." she sighed as Lukas and Jesse helped her up. At first she staggered around and almost fell but the two caught her.

"Careful, you're still a little disoriented from all of…that." Jesse cautioned as they helped her walk. "I would expect you to have been effected the worst, after all you were chipped the longest."

"I…I'm fine." Petra shook them off and tried to walk on her own but she immediately stumbled and collapsed but Jesse ad Lukas caught her again.

"Petra, you're NOT fine, it's perfectly ok to need a little help. I know you like being independent but right now well… let's say you've been through a lot." Lukas calmed her.

"Let's say you've been through a lot because you have!" Jesse exclaimed. They walked her out of the crowd and found where Ivor watched over Harper, who was sitting on the ground.

"Oh good! You found her!" Ivor clasped his hands together. They sat Petra down next to Harper.

"Now we have to help everyone else… this is going to take a while." Lukas sounded anything but encaustic.

"I thought helping people and making sure they were happy was your thing." Jesse said

"Well, yeah, but… look at them all! Don't try and say this is gonna be easy!"

"We just need to address them all at once." Jesse walked around the crowd and up to the spot where PAMA use to chip people. "Hey, um, hey! Excuse me, everyone? Look, I know you've been through a lot, you're probably confused and the memories probably hurt. I understand. You all might need to take a minute or more, maybe longer, to regain your senses. I get that. Just know that PAMA has been stopped, shut down even, and you can finally live your lives normally again, rebuild your civilization! Don't let this stop you from living life to its fullest!" Some people smiled at this, some stared blankly, and some were in pain, but everyone nodded in agreement. Jesse walked back to his group. "How are you guys doing?"

"Not much better, and I understand… every once and awhile I still get…" Lukas stopped and shuddered, "haunted by the memories."

Jesse nodded and looked up at the moon, "We should see if we can find a place to sleep the night before heading through the portal.

 **And done. I know it isn't interesting yet but I couldn't really stop it at a good point without it being super long and annoying. (I already have this entire story written) So I will probably add another part or two really soon. Thanks. -EchoWolfWinds**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2, enjoy!**

Everyone seemed to be pretty much back to normal(ish) the next morning. Jesse, Lukas, Petra, and Ivor were preparing to go back through the portal.

"Thanks again for everything, Harper!" Jesse said.

"Yeah, without your technology… well, I don't know what would've happened!" Lukas added.

"You could come with us, Harper, what is there to live for here? We're having adventure all the time in that hallway of portals! You might even remember which portal leads back home!" Ivor tried to convince Harper.

"That sounds very fascinating but, well, I have my lab here and my friends… They might need my help to get back on track." Harper looked at the ground.

"Back in our world, you would have access to tons more material to build an even better lab! And do you honestly think it's gonna be hard for people to start living their same old lives in this boring town?"

"I…I…I suppose… I could come with you." Harper said hesitantly. Ivor grinned.

Jesse whispered to Lukas, "When we were at heading to her lab, Ivor said he found her very 'intriguing'."

Lukas smirked and whispered back, "Intriguing in what way?"

"Exactly." Jesse smirked too then said out loud, "Everyone ready for this?" The four nodded at him.

"Wait!" A voice shouted from behind them. They turned to see someone walking up to them. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for us!"

"Anytime… kind of." Jesse smiled.

"I don't recognize you, you're not a citizen from here… are you?" Harper questioned. The stranger ignored this comment and continued talking.

"There is one thing I would like to get before you go through that portal, though." The citizen said. He had short black hair and piercing green eyes.

"What may that be?" Ivor asked.

In a flash, the stranger whipped out a diamond sword, leaped so high he landed behind them, and grabbed Petra. "My revenge."

"Hey! Get off of me!" Petra struggled.

Harper stood horrified, "No, it can't be… that's…that's impossible."

"That's right." The stranger smirked at Harper.

"Who? What? Harper who is this psycho?" Lukas demanded to know.

"That's… PAMA."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"She's right, for the longest time I've been working on something, making a backup plan in case something like this happened." The apparently PAMA said. "Using my advanced knowledge, I've created a human body, as an emergency exit. You thought you destroyed me, well once I detected your threat I immerged into this body before everything got ruined. Taking all of my information I have collected with me."

"How is that even possible?" Ivor said horrified yet slightly fascinated.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna let you do this." Jesse pulled out his own diamond sword.

"Oh, I think you will, unless you want your friend to get hurt." PAMA threatened Petra with the sword while backing into to the portal with her. He threw down a potion which let off a cloud of thick smoke.

"I can't see a thing!" Jesse coughed.

"Same." Lukas coughed as well.

"Jesse!" Petra yelled. Jesse heard a sound that he recognized, the sound of them going through the portal. He looked around and saw the faint outline of the portal.

"This way!" He coughed to everyone and they ran through the portal. They stumbled out into the portal hallway to see PAMA dragging Petra to another portal.

"Jesse! Don't let him take me! I can't go through it again! I can't go back! I can't do it again! Jesse!" Petra was hysterically freaking out as she struggled, almost managing to get away twice but PAMA was to quick.

"Come on!" Lukas ran ahead towards the portal they just went through and was about to leaped in.

"Lukas! Wait!" Jesse ran after him with Ivor and Harper close behind. "Should we think about this first?"

"What is there to think about? You saw Petra, when, Jesse, tell me, when have you EVER seen her act like that?" Lukas urged. "We can't wait!"

"Are we just going to go in without a plan? Don't you think we should take a minute?"

"We don't have a minute!"

"I was just trying to be reasonably." Jesse mumbled.

"Well I'm going in." Lukas said and leaped through the portals, the others followed after.

The group landed hard on the ground. They looked around, they were in the middle of a cobblestone path in a small village. There was only one other person on the path, who ran over to them.

"Are you ok? Did you just fall out of the sky? Are you magic?" She spoke very fast.

"Uh, were fine, thanks. Did you happen to see anyone, or maybe… two people fall out of the sky as well?" Jesse asked standing up, realizing how dumb his question must've sounded. The foreigner went to help up the others. She offered a hand to Lukas, who took it. He looked at the villager for the first time. She had long, pretty, brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and an entrancing smile. Lukas lost his words,

"Uh…uh…" He stood still.

"Hi!" She smiled at him and helped Harper up next. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Jesse, this is Harper, Ivor, and "

"I'm Lukas!" Lukas scratched his head and smiled.

"I'm Astrid! My family calls me Tess because my middle name is Tess! But you better not call me Tess! If you call me Tess, I'll break your arm off! Only my family calls me Tess! Call me Astrid!" She rambled off.

"So, uh, you didn't happen to see anyone else around here, I mean, anyone that's not usually from here… did you?" Jesse asked. Astrid looked around as if to see if anyone was watching.

"Follow me." She said. She started walking down the path.

 **Finished for now. I'm expecting there to be to be about six chapters total.** **Depending** **on how this story does, I may not upload every part to the end. I guess I'll have to wait and see. Thanks. -EchoWolfWinds**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Part 3, hope you are enjoying so far!**

As they walked, Jesse pulled Lukas aside and whispered,

"What was that whole deal back there? You seemed quiet taken by this girl."

"What? No, it's nothing!" Lukas blushed a little.

"Uh-huh." Jesse sarcastically said. They followed Astrid to a small house.

"It's nothing much, but it's home to me!" She said as she proudly presented her tiny home. "Let me grab some milk and cookies then we can talk!"

Everyone sat around a rectangular table. "We were hoping you might've seen our friend?" Jesse asked.

"Woah! Hold up. I would like to know a few things first! You are still strangers to me, I would like to get to know you… so that way I can be sure to trust you! How'd you get here? Where are you from? Why did you fall out of the sky?" Astrid asked excitedly.

"We're from another world and we got here by a portal." Lukas said casually, about to take a bite out of a cookie. Jesse elbowed him, making him drop if cookie. "Ow! What was that for?"

"WOW! A PORTAL! COOL! ANOTHER WORLD! AWESOME!" Astrid jumped up from her seat. Jesse whispered to Lukas while Ivor made a comment on the hallway of portals.

"Look, I know you think Prom Queen here is innocent and perfect but we don't know if we can trust her yet!" Jesse glared as he whispered.

"Oh come on! Do you honestly think she's bad? Look what happened when we didn't trust PAMA and didn't tell it about the portals!" Lukas whispered back. "And all I think of her is that she's nice and maybe she can help us."

"I get it Lukas, I do, but I had good reasons not to trust PAMA when we first met it and don't you agree with me now that it was a good idea not to trust PAMA?"

"If you did, maybe Petra and I wouldn't have been chipped! And maybe we wouldn't be in the situation we are now!" Lukas whispered before turning back to eat his cookie.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Astrid said, fascinated by Ivor's stories.

"Really it is quite intriguing." Ivor stated, "There must be over 1,000 portals!"

"Can you tell me about your adventures?" Astrid begged, enthralled.

"I'm sure we can all talk about that later, but we really need your help! Do you know anything about our friend? Maybe you saw her come through the portal as well?" Jesse urged.

"Well," Astrid got more serious, "I did see two people kind of just… appear, out of nowhere, like you guys did. There was a guy and a girl. The guy had black hair and the girl had red… that's really all the detail I could see. The guy was dragging the girl, she seemed to be struggling and trying to get free. I wanted to help, really I did! But I could just tell that the man was dangerous… plus I saw he was carrying a sword in his hand. He walked off with her and a few moments later you guys fell from the sky. I could tell you guys were safe… I just knew! So I went to help you! I looked back, though, and the girl and the guy were out of sight! That's really all I know."

"That defiantly sounds like PAMA and Petra!" Harper said.

"Yes! This is such a big help! Kind of…" Jesse supposed.

"Did you see which way they went?" Ivor asked.

"They headed towards The Fangs, which is in the opposite direction we walked to get to this house." Astrid pointed at a wall that would be the right direction.

"What exactly are… or is The Fangs?" Lukas wondered.

"They're kind of like a mountain range of rocks that are large and super spiky! Although… maybe it's more like a cluster rather than a range." Astrid debated.

"Thank you so much for your help! At least we have a lead on where she is!" Jesse said, heading for the door. The other three started to follow.

"Wait! Please… let me come with you! I've longed for an adventure in this boring, old village. It sounds like fun! And I haven't had company in so long! Maybe we could be friends! There aren't many friendly people around here. They all kind of keep to themselves." Astrid pleaded.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Lukas chimed in.

"I seconded that." Ivor said. Harper nodded in agreement.

"Uh, well, sure, I guess." Jesse said with caution at first but gave in.

"Oh yes! Thank you so much!" Astrid jumped up gleefully.

"You know it might be a little dangerous… We're not gonna be responsible for anything you might lose or that might happen to you." Ivor brought up. "In a tight situation, we'll help you if we can but that might not be all the time… just know that."

"I understand!" Astrid ran around the house grabbing a few things.

"I thought you have family; don't you want to let them know your leaving? Also didn't you say your lonely? If you have family… shouldn't they count as friendly people?" Lukas asked.

Astrid stopped and looked down, "I _had_ family…"

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have gotten so personal." Lukas bit his lip.

"It's ok… I try not to think about it too much." Astrid forced an obviously fake smile. Jesse and the others walked out the door to wait for Astrid.

"Smooth." Jesse quietly said as he passed Lukas.

They headed down the path, Astrid of course was eager to talk. "You'll be glad you brought me along! I know The Fangs like the back of my hand! You see, when you live in as boring of a place as this one… you have time to go explore a place like The Fangs a lot… but eventually you explore it to its fullest and then you're back at square one with being completely bored. Oh! Yeah! Can you tell me about your adventures? I would love to hear about them!" Lukas took the opportunity and started telling Astrid all about what they've been through. He had her captivated with each word.

"He defiantly has her charmed by the stories." Ivor noted. They slowly left the comfort of the village and entered a rocky wilderness.

"We're almost there!" Astrid skipped along what was left of a path. Soon they entered a terrain covered in large, spike-like rocks. "Here we are!" Astrid smiled.

"Do you think they're in there?" Lukas wondered, staring at the forest of rocks.

"I would imagine." Harper said, "It seems to go on for a while and they weren't _that_ far ahead of us."

"What lies beyond this?" Jesse probed.

"I don't know," Astrid shrugged, "The Fangs stretch pretty far, there's a stream about 2 miles in... I haven't gone past it. It's a good marker."

"Well let's go, we're losing time!" Jesse headed in The Fangs.

"This is exciting! Like a rescue mission!" Astrid continued to skip after Jesse. Ivor, Lukas, and Harper followed.


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll never reach them at this rate!" Harper sighed.

"It's only been about 15 minutes… but they're probably 20 ahead. Ivor, do you have any swiftness potions?" Jesse hoped.

"Two, and neither are splash." He shook his head, "Unless they decide to stop, we'll never catch up to them."

"I have a little gunpowder." Jesse said, "From when I was blowing up PAMA's heart."

"You blew up someone's heart?" Astrid's eyes were wide.

"It doesn't matter… we need a brewing stand and we don't have one." Ivor sighed.

"Well, all a brewing stand does is heat it up right? Maybe we can use another way… like a torch? I have one!" Astrid pulled a torch out from her inventory.

"I don't think it works like that…" Ivor started to speak but Astrid yanked the potions and the gunpowder out of Ivor's and Jesse's hands and started to make a splash potion. "Look, I admire your enthusiasm but honestly I don't think there's a way to…"

"Ta-dah!" Astrid held two splash potions of swiftness in her hands.

"W… wha…what? How?" Ivor stood baffled.

"Awesome!" Jesse grabbed them. "Alright everyone, gather round, we want to try and make one potion work for everyone… ready…" Jesse threw down one of the potions and put the other one in his inventory. "Let's go!" And with that everyone dashed off. "Astrid, you know this place well… lead the way!" They darted past rocks and weaved in and out of spikes. It took them mere moments to reach the stream. Right as they stopped, their swiftness ran out.

"Well this is it, as far as I ever been." Astrid looked down at the stream.

"And no sign of Petra or PAMA." Lukas sighed.

"Well… there might be one more spot on this side of the stream that they might be."

"Where?" Jesse asked quickly.

"Well, right behind those spikes there's kind of a circular clearing… in the middle of the clearing there is a bottomless pit and this kind of spike that sticks out in it… like a bridge but only half way. We could check it out quick."

"Well, let's go see!" Harper pressed. Astrid led them through a few spikes.

"This ring of spikes outlines the clearing, so if the guy your looking for is in there and you don't want him to see you… I suggest you stay behind this ring of spikes a peek around them… Oh! Like spies!" Astrid started out being serious but then of course found a way to be light and playful. Lukas smiled at the joking comment but Jesse stay serious.

"I'll look." He volunteered.

"Just don't get seen, Jesse." Lukas warned. Jesse poked his head around and a few moments later whipped around, pressing against a spike.

"Yeah, they're there alright," he panted, nervous.

"I need to see this." Lukas said, looking around the spike himself. Petra was on one end of the half bridge and PAMA on the other. It curved up half-way over the pit. Petra was backing onto the side that dropped over the hole. PAMA was walking up the other. Both had their swords drawn. Lukas turned back to the group. "Defiantly not good."

"All I wanted was some more information." PAMA's voice could be heard.

"We got to help! Petra doesn't stand a chance against PAMA." Lukas said anxiously.

"What can we do to help without jeopardizing Petra's situation more?" Jesse reasoned. "I think we can only watch."

"Watch? Really? Come one! There must be something we can do!"

"What can we do? We run out there, PAMA has Petra in a situation that he can threaten her life again if we don't do as we says."

"I'm with Jesse, we have to think this through!" Ivor said.

"Well, I agree with Lukas! How can we just watch while she is put in danger?" Astrid protested.

"Everyone calm down! We'll figure this out! We just need a plan!" Harper tried to settle everyone down. Everyone was quiet for a moment, trying to think.

"I go could out there…" Astrid spoke up.

"What? No." Lukas shook his head.

"This PAMA guy doesn't know me… maybe I could distract him?" Astrid quietly said, "It might buy you enough time to get your friend."

"It might work." Jesse thought through it.

"No! Come on! There's got to be something else." Lukas protested.

"Lukas, there isn't time to think of something else. It's ok." She turned to Jesse, "I'll run around the other side, when I go out there I'll distract him and you guys can enter through here and get your friend." Jesse nodded and Astrid started to head to the other side. Everyone else waited for a little until they saw Astrid enter the clearing.

"H…Hello?" Astrid walked out acting confused. PAMA turned to her.

"Yay, more friends." PAMA, even though it had human form, still talked like a computer. PAMA made its way off the half bridge and towards Astrid. Petra took the opportunity and started quietly walking off the rock herself. She crept the opposite way, not looking where she was going as she looked over her shoulder to see how long PAMA would be distracted. Petra bumped right into Jesse, who was already deep in the clearing. Petra opened her mouth and was about to let out a surprised gasp but Jesse quickly covered it. He motioned at PAMA and made gesture telling her to stay quiet. Lukas, Ivor, and Harper were right behind Jesse. ' _Come on.'_ Lukas mouthed and signaled for them all to make a quick exit. At that moment PAMA turned around and made one of its sickening smiles at the group. "Why, isn't this a surprise, good job Astrid… I actually doubted you would fulfill your duty."

Lukas looked at her, alarmed, "W…what?"

"You even kept it a secret to… how nice." PAMA said.

"No, PAMA, you lost your leverage on me! They won, look they're already on there out. You lost." Astrid pointed the others, who now stopped and looked at PAMA and Astrid, confused.

"Lost? I don't think so; they don't seem to be in a hurry out of here."

"Astrid, what do you mean? He 'lost his leverage' on you?" Lukas took a step towards them, which barely changed the difference as they were almost on opposite sides of the clearing.

"Your so called 'friend' here was helping me the entire time."

"What? No, Astrid… you… I thought…. You…. You weren't, were you?" Lukas stuttered as Astrid looked at the ground.

"J…just get out of here while you still can… I'll make sure PAMA doesn't follow you." Astrid said.

"Stupid girl, don't you know what I'll do if you defy me?" PAMA threatened.

Astrid shook her head, "I don't care anymore PAMA, I really don't have anything to live for in this world… I'm ok sacrificing myself to save someone else."

"Come on, we better get out of here while we can." Jesse motioned for everyone to follow him out of the clearing. Ivor, Harper, and Petra followed but Lukas stood frozen, staring at PAMA and Astrid. Petra turned around and ran back to Lukas.

"Lukas, let's go, we should get out of here." Petra snapped her fingers in front of his face but he didn't flinch.

 **Part 4 and 5 are suppose to go together, it was just hard to choose a spot to close off a 'chapter' without making it too short or too long. Just to clarify. -E. Wolf :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I know I started this story off with part 4's ending... that was on purpose.**

"Come on, we better get out of here while we can." Jesse motioned for everyone to follow him out of the clearing. Ivor, Harper, and Petra followed but Lukas stood frozen, staring at PAMA and Astrid. Petra turned around and ran back to Lukas.

"Lukas, let's go, we should get out of here." Petra snapped her fingers in front of his face but he didn't flinch.

"I suppose I'll just have to find new leverage…" PAMA started, "You seemed to start to actually consider these idiots as friends…" PAMA pulled out an ender pearl and tossed it so it landed right in front of Lukas and Petra, blocking their way out. This made Lukas snap out of his daze, we whirled around to see PAMA with its sword drawn. PAMA backed Lukas and Petra up to the other side of the clearing. "Because you seem to care more about these senseless people over yourself… I suppose they'll replace my old control over you just nicely." Lukas and Petra drew their own swords, PAMA laughed, "You both know you're no match for me." Jesse, realizing what was happening, skidded to a stop right before he reached the outer ring. He twisted around to see the scene.

"Here we go again." Jesse mumbled under his breath before darting off to help his friends. Seeing Jesse turn around, Ivor and Harper also spun around and dashed off after him. As he ran, Jesse drew his own sword, preparing to slash it at PAMA. Before he could, however, PAMA heard him coming and turned around to block Jesse's attack. Lukas and Petra joined in the fight. PAMA deflected each of them with ease. Ivor and Harper caught up, with their swords drawn as well, hoping to catch PAMA off guard, but PAMA was ready for them too. He took on the five effortlessly. Astrid watched helplessly from a short distance. _'They don't stand a chance against PAMA, even when they're all working together. I wish I could help but what can I do without making PAMA angry and PAMA… No it would, it couldn't, it doesn't have it in it... does it? Would it actually kill?'_ Astrid pondered this while desperately trying to think of a way she would help. One by one PAMA picked off Harper, Ivor, and Jesse, sending each one stumbling away. Harper laid on the ground trying to get up, Ivor was sitting up stretching out his leg, and Jesse had on knee down, looking hatefully at PAMA while clutching one arm. PAMA stepped towards Lukas and Petra again, every step it took, they took two back. They still had their swords out but didn't bother fighting. If all five of them couldn't defeat PAMA, how could the two of them even survive a fight against it. Before advancing anymore, PAMA turned to Jesse and pulled out a potion.

"Is… that…?" Jesse struggled to speak.

"A splash… potion of… slowness." Ivor confirmed painfully.

"In the condition you all are in, it's not like you need it but I thought it would be fun because it would make you feel even more…" PAMA paused for effect, "… useless!" With that it threw the potion at the three and walked off, dragging Lukas and Petra while Astrid shuffled behind with her head down. PAMA walked onto the curving half bridge. Jesse's eyes slowly widened as PAMA led his two friends to the very edge, with half their feet hanging off they would've fallen if PAMA wasn't holding on to them. Jesse tried to yell 'No!', but because of the potion of slowness, by the time he said 'Nnn' PAMA had let go. It was unbearably agonizing to Jesse as he heard Petra and Lukas scream while they fell and he couldn't do a thing. Astrid looked at the depths of the pit, then at PAMA, then at Jesse. Pit, PAMA, Jesse, pit, PAMA, Jesse. Finally, she got the courage to speak.

"Jesse I think, no, I'm almost certain that this world's exit portal is down there! You need to follow us down! PAMA wants to…" Astrid started rambling but before she could finish, PAMA grab her wrist and jumped down, pulling Astrid down too. Jesse, Ivor, and Harper stood up, moving slower than a snail. Jesse finally reached the beginning of the half bridge. Trying to sprint up it while slowness was on him, it was painfully annoying, he suddenly bolted up the bridge and over the edge when the slowness unexpectedly wore off. Ivor and Harper saw this and had time to react and stopped as their slowness wore off. They looked at each other, nodded, and followed Jesse over the edge.

Jesse couldn't see a thing as he fell down the pitch black, vertical tunnel. It must've been really deep, Jesse had to have been falling for at least 30 seconds before seeing the glow of a red portal built into the floor. He didn't know why, but he curled up in a ball, bracing himself as if going through the portal would have an impact. He closed eyes and heard the hissing of himself going through the portal. He was use to the feeling by now, a quick few seconds of feeling like your being spun around in midair. The first few times he went through a portal, his stomach felt like it was inside out, but now he was use to traveling through dimensions. He felt cold air pass him as he swooshed out of the portal. He still had the force of falling with him, he flew at least half way across the hallway of portals before hitting the ground hard… again. He stood up and looked back at the portal he just came out of, Ivor and Harper came swishing out, impacting the floor too. Jesse quickly helped them up.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've seen this place! I mean, I know we were here before but well, we were in such a rush that I didn't actually get to look at this place." Harper marveled at her own handiwork.

"Sorry, but we are in a rush again… how on earth are we going to figure out what portal they went through? If we guess and guess wrong, we'll waste to much time and it'll be too late." Jesse turned in circles, looking at all the portals around him.

"Is that…?" Ivor squinted in one direction, in the far distance there was a figure standing outside a portal.

"Come on!" Jesse started running towards the figure.

"I guess it's are only choice." Ivor shrugged and went after Jesse, with Harper right behind him. As he ran, Jesse once again pulled out his sword. When he realized who it was, he stopped and stood right in front of the person and stared. It was Astrid, she had a sword in her hands, her eyes were wet and a little red, as she spoke, her voice was choked and cracked.

"J…Jesse…P…please don't do this…I… I can't let… you through…" She stammered. "If… if I do, P…PAMA will… will… PAMA… PAMA is getting bolder Jesse… PAMA's hate for you is growing… and…and… the thirst for revenge… it's uncontrollable… I never thought PAMA would actually… try and…and kill someone! If… if I let you through… PAMA will… will… it won't be afraid to… to…"

"Astrid, I don't want to fight you, but I need to get through that portal." Jesse sternly said.

"I can't! If…if I do… PAMA will… will…Oh, Jesse! As long as I am alive, your friends are in danger… PAMA's new… new leverage on me is… is their… lives. Jesse! Just take your sword and kill me! Kill me now! Please! Please! I'm endangering everyone!" Astrid sobbed.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, yes: I'm confused and **_very, very_** ticked at you but I'm not about to kill you!"

"But I'm…I…they… you…"

"Look if I promise you that we'll will save Petra and Lukas, and guarantee their safety… will you let us through?" Jesse tried to reason. He knew he couldn't promise that but it was the only thing he could think of to say.

"But PAMA… is… too powerful…"

"Astrid, like I said… I don't want to fight you…"

"Please, Jesse… just please."

"Astrid, you have to…"

"SOREN PLEASE JUST STOP!" Astrid cried.

"S…Soren? What?" Jesse was really confused now. Astrid didn't even notice what she had said and kept going on,

"I… I… I can't…" she dropped her sword, her knees hit the floor, and she buried her face in her hands has she wept, she lifted her head up between sobs, "I… am… I'm… just… so…so…so… useless." She looked up at Jesse through teary eyes. "You…you promise they'll be safe… that you will save them?" Jesse nodded even though he really couldn't promise, he was actually starting to doubt himself, but he saw Astrid wasn't going to argue anymore and decided to started stepping towards the portal. "Wait… I know I'm the last person you want to be around but… but please… let me come with you… I have to know what happens… I…I have to know they're safe." Despite what Astrid had done, Jesse felt a little bad for her and nodded.

"Really? You're going to let her come?" Ivor, who had arrived in the beginning of the conversation, stared at Jesse in disbelief. Jesse didn't say anything, he just kept walking to the portal. It shimmered and sparked, swirling in a deep jade. Jesse mumbled,

"He we go again." Before jumping through.


	6. Chapter 6

Trees surrounded them and stretched high in the sky. "Survey says, defiantly forest." Jesse noted. Everyone took a moment and looked around. "How are we gonna know where they are?"

"Jesse, I just wanted to tell you but… I've been noticing… the longer PAMA is in this human form the more… well, human it actually becomes, and the more human it becomes the more it can feel emotions, and the more it can feel emotions the more it can hate, and the more it can hate dangerous it becomes…" Harper commented.

"We get it, a chain of bad events! What else is new?" Ivor rolled his eyes. "It's not like we…" Harper cut him off,

"Get down!" she yelled. Everyone ducked right as an arrow whizzed across their heads. They looked at the direction the arrow came from. There was PAMA, with a bow at its feet and Lukas and Petra gripped in each hand. Both struggled to get free but it was no use. PAMA grinned,

"Well, looks like you made a wrong choice." PAMA looked at Astrid but then turned to Jesse, "I'm glad you're here… it's always much more fun when you're actually here to watch." Jesse stared back at PAMA.

"What are you going to do?" Jesse's voice was low and angry.

"Well I have simple plans for the blonde, due to Astrid's silly mistake." PAMA but his arm around Lukas's shoulders and held his sword against Lukas's throat. Lukas flinched. Astrid's eyes grew wide. "For your other friend… well you see, I saved a few red stone chips and I was thinking I could make her useful again." Petra struggled even more. ' _I can't let her go back, not when it was so painful to her.'_ Jesse thought to himself. Jesse bit his bottom lip then took a step forward.

"Let them go, PAMA… It's me you want, chip me instead." Jesse tried to sound brave but on the inside he was very fearful. Petra looked at him and shook her head, begging him to not do this.

"Well, I did have plans for these two already but alright you persuaded me!" PAMA let go of Lukas and Petra and they quickly ran to their friends. Astrid hugged Lukas.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. PAMA smiled as Jesse willingly walked forward, this was _exactly_ what PAMA had wanted.

"Jesse, please don't do this!" Petra pleaded as Jesse walked away. He stopped for a second and glanced at Petra, then kept walking. PAMA pulled out a red stone chip that had been stored away for this moment.

"Don't worry, Jesse," PAMA was still smiling, "because I don't have my machine this will only hurt… a lot!"

"You guys need to go, get out of here!" Jesse said.

"Jesse, there must…"

"Go!" Jesse yelled. Everyone winced a little and started running, they didn't know where but it was away from there. Harper had to pull Petra along, she kept looking back as they ran, until she finally shrugged Harper off and ran for herself. They sprinted, they ran like they never run before. They ran in one direction, for miles, it felt like forever to them. Suddenly Ivor, who was in the front of the pack, stopped.

"A…A mountain…" He panted, "Maybe… we can hide there until… we can figure…something out." The others nodded and panted behind him. They searched around the mountain base until they found a steep and rocking path, at the end was a small cave. It was much like the one they stayed in when the Wither Storm was attacking, like an exact replica, only in a different world. They all slowly stumbled into the cave and sat down, gasping for air.

"So…what…what do we do now?" Lukas looked at the group.

"Well whatever we decide to do, I suggest that at least one of us keeps watch of _that_ one!" Petra pointed at Astrid, Petra's face was plastered with fury and rage.

"W…What?" Astrid looked alarmed and scared.

"It's _your_ fault that half of this happened, _you_ deceived my friends," Petra yelled, "and now because of _you_ Jesse's… he's…Jesse's…" Petra was almost in tears, she would've been bawling but everyone knew that Petra didn't cry. Petra sat against a cave wall, brought her knees to her chest, and buried her face. Ivor looked at Lukas,

"I… still have a water bucket, maybe we could use that? Somehow?" Ivor handed the bucket to Lukas.

"Uh… guys, you might want to see this…" Harper was standing on the ledge outside the cave, looking down at the ground. The others joined her and looked over the edge. In the distance, PAMA and Jesse were walking towards the mountain, and fast. Jesse's eyes were bright and flaming red, it made Petra shudder.

"What? How'd they get here already?" Lukas gasped.

"They're moving fast; they'll be at the base of the mountain in moments!" Harper realized.

"We'll need to time it exactly right, but maybe we can drop the water on Jesse and break his chip!" Ivor instructed Lukas. Already they were at the base of the mountain. "Wait for it Lukas, time it right… now!" Ivor coached. Lukas let the water fall, he closed his eyes hoping that he didn't mess up. He heard a crash of the water, opened his eyes, and looked over the edge. An electrical shock quickly passed through Jesse as he laid on the ground, he sat up and rubbed his head.

"That was horrible!" He groaned.

"Jesse!" Petra skidded down the mountain and ran to Jesse's aid. PAMA smirked and stalked towards the two. Petra stood up in front of Jesse, protecting him.

"Heads up!" Harper called as an arrow zipped above Petra and hit PAMA dead on. PAMA stumbled backwards. Harper sprinted down and rushed over to the injured PAMA, stabbing him 3 times. PAMA hit the ground, clearly being dead. After that happen though, Harper stabbed PAMA 5 times, shot another arrow, and stabbed it once more. Everyone stared at her, "What? I wanna make sure it's dead this time."

"I never knew Harper could be so violent!" Ivor whispered to Lukas, "Where did she even get a bow?"

"Is it really dead? I mean, can it just die like that?" Lukas asked back.

Harper looked up the sky, it was becoming night. "We should camp out in the cave for the night." She said, heading back up to the cave. Petra helped Jesse up and they followed.

They all settled down in the cave, each finding their own space. "It won't be the most comfortable sleep, but it's only one night." Lukas tried to brighten the atmosphere.

"Are we really all just going to go to sleep? Leaving _her,_ " Petra pointed at Astrid, "unattended?" Astrid uncomfortably squirmed in the stone cold gaze of Petra.

"She'll be fine Petra, I promise." Lukas said. Petra glared at Astrid, but because it was Lukas, she turned and laid down like she was going to sleep.

Jesse coughed to break the silence, "Well I guess we better call it a night." He said. Everyone agreed.

 **Ok, I lied... sorry :( by the looks of things now, there will probably be 7 chapter -E. Wolf XD**


	7. Chapter 7 Final

**Here it is! The final part! This chapter isn't really needed and my last chapter wasn't a cliffhanger really... but I felt like it needed to be wrapped up a little better so I added this scene. :) I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading so I'm a little sad to give it up and end it, but I guess you have to end somewhere...**

It had to have been _at least_ three hours. Astrid laid there, wide awake. She couldn't sleep, how could she? When one person wanted her dead, one hated her, and one… well, she didn't really know what Lukas thought of her but it probably wasn't positive. She soundlessly got up and tip toed outside. She stood a few inches from the rim of the ledge. It was silent and peaceful. A warm breeze gently flew through the air, there was a million stars glistening in the night, and the moon was big, full, and beautiful. It gleamed, sparkled, and shimmered.

"Hey." A voice quietly said behind her. Surprised, she turned around.

"Oh…uh, Lukas, it's you. Hi." She turned back and looked at the moon. Lukas stood next to her, gazing up at the moon as well.

"I know you didn't really have a choice, you know. I know you didn't want to do what you did. I understand." He murmured.

She looked at him, "R…really?"

He looked at her, "Yeah."

"Thanks for that. It means more than you know." She looked away again.

"Uh-huh." He looked away too.

"L…Lukas I'm sorry for what I did, I really am. I had to though. If I didn't," She looked at him yet again, "…if I didn't you wouldn't be here right now, you wouldn't be living right now, you'd be…"

"I know…" He didn't look at her, he stared at the ground. "I guess… that's why I understand more than the others."

From inside the cave, Petra shifted awake, she sat up and saw the two standing outside. She got up, walked out, and leaned against the cave entrance. Neither of them noticed her.

"Lukas, I…I…" Astrid turned her whole body to face Lukas now, he did the same. She put her arms on his shoulders and hugged him as she cried softly. After a few moments, she pulled away and wiped her tears. "Everyone else hates me, they probably want me gone… for good."

"No, they don't… they just don't… understand yet." Lukas put his hands on her shoulders now. "They just need time." They stared at each other for a good, full minute. Petra turned away, she really didn't want to see more. It wasn't until then that Petra realized Jesse was next to her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah… it's just hard to see him like that… I mean, I don't really know what to think of it. Astrid seems like a very emotional person and maybe she just needs some comfort but…well… I just don't know. What if it isn't just that, though? I mean," Petra glance over her shoulder at them, "someone like _that_ traitor. I still don't trust her. He's like a little brother to me, Jesse. I've always protected him and he always helped me. It's just… well I don't know how to describe it but…"

"Did you ever… ya know… like him?" Jesse asked.

"What? No. We were just very close as friends. I had a feeling something like this would and I was so ready to be happy for him but well, now that it ended being her… it's just hard to be glad for him." Petra stared back into the cave. Jesse desperately wanted to grab her hand, or touch her shoulder, or something to kind of comfort her but all he could do was nod.

"I mean, it's just a start, don't go assuming things. You don't really know what's going to happen." Jesse said, when Petra didn't say anything, he also added, "Well Astrid was right about one thing: if she didn't do what she did Lukas would…" Jesse started but was cut off my Petra.

"I know." There was a hint of anger in her voice as she headed back in the cave. Jesse looked back at Astrid and Lukas, they were staring at the moon, quiet. The scene was picture perfect: the giant moon glowing behind them as it illuminated the two, the crystal clear sky covered with stars, the mountain edge, the wind gently blowing making Astrid's hair slightly come forward. Jesse sighed, for the quickest moment he wished that could've been him and… ' _Get it out of your head, Jesse… it isn't going to happen. Petra isn't the kind of girl who would ever be into a guy, especially a guy like you.'_ He too turned back into the cave leaving the two to spend the enchanting night away. Astrid and Lukas finally looked at each other. Lukas blushed and scratch the back of his head.

"Astrid…I…uh…" He stuttered.

"You can call me Tess… only if you want." She smiled at him.

"Tess…huh… it's nice, I like it." They both smiled. "You could… you should come with us… Harper did."

"Lukas, I would love that… that would be amazing… to go with you but… well… your friends…"

"Don't worry about them! Just do what you want to do! Could you think about it?" Lukas innocently asked. Astrid smiled and nodded.

"I was telling the truth when I said that I really have nothing to live for in this world… I thought my life would be like that forever…but maybe, well, if I did come with you guys… your world could be a fresh start, I guess." She gave a small smile.

"I think you would like our world."

"I think so too."

 **THE END! Yay! And honestly, I'm content with 7 chapters... usually that would cause some OCD but think about it... Episode 7? 7 Chapters? Works for me! After reading this part myself, I started thinking of the song Sweatshirt but then I remembered that it's annoying (no offense to anyone, lol sry). Well, thanks so much for not only clicking on this story but reading it until the end! Would you guys like to see a sequel? I already have some ideas for a sequel (and may or may not have already started writing it, lol). Feel free to comment or pm me! I would love to see your comments, helpful tips, and ideas! Thanks again! Keep loving wolves! Until next story! This is EchoWolfWinds signing out for the first time!**

 **I've always wanted to say that! XD**


End file.
